Storm Stories
by 4evercaskett
Summary: Rick and Kate find a very good way to take their minds of the storm.


** This is my first new story in a long while and I would like to dedicate it to all my Twitter friends who kept hounding me to post something. Well, here it is...

Rick and Kate sat in her apartment, going over their latest case and eating takeout as the rain and the darkness increased. The conversation slowed as the winds grew stronger and the storm got worse. The thunder seemed to roll across the sky from horizon to horizon. Streaks of lightening so intense that they turned the night outside into day with each momentary flash.

Rick tensed a little as a loud clap of thunder echoed above them. His lips were moving but hardly no sound came out. Kate strained to hear what he was saying as she took another bite of rice. Then she realized he was counting. "Four... Five... Six..."

Kate's lips formed a smile around the chopsticks she held in her mouth as she looked over to him. "The storm is getting closer." Rick whispered as he looked out the window. He stood and walked closer to exterior wall of Kate's apartment, listening as the rain pelted against the panes of glass just inches from his face. "When Alexis was little, she was terrified of storms. I tried everything I could think of to ease her mind, but nothing worked until I taught her how to measure the movement of the storm."

Kate was listening intently as Rick spoke of his daughter and she watched his face as he seemed to go back in time, actually reliving the story he was now telling. She sat what was left of the rice down on the coffee table, reached over and stole Ricks last egg roll, then eased over to the side of the couch Rick had just vacated. Her left leg was practically under her butt and her right one hung over the left, just barely touching the floor below. She had her arms crossed, laying on the arm of the couch and her head lay on top of them.

Rick glanced over to Kate and she smiled at him, giving him a little nod as if asking him to continue the story. He returned her smile and then turned his gaze back towards the window. "She was so little and so scared of the noise and the light. I tried to explain to her that it was just that... Noise, light, and water. I can still remember how she would curl up into a tight ball as I held her in my arms, trying my best to sooth her. Nothing seemed to work until I remembered something I saw in a movie."

He paused as another rumble of thunder began and he started counting again, only this time he was totally silent, holding up a hand and extending one finger at a time as the seconds passed. When he got to the third digit, the whole sky seemed to light up once again. "Three seconds between the thunder and lightening. The first time I counted tonight, I got to six so that means it's closer, almost right over our heads."

"Poltergiest." Kate blurted out when she realized that was the movie he had been talking about.

Rick came over to sit beside her on the couch, his eyes still looking towards the windows. "Yeah, Poltergiest."

Kate kept waiting for Rick to continue his story but he just sat there, staring at her windows and listening to the tempest rage outside. She saw the panic in his eyes and she wanted to take it away, to make him feel safe. She eased her hand over to his knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The pressure Kate put on his knee broke him out of his trance and he looked at her, still trying to hide his extreme dislike of storms. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's OK you know, I'm not overly fond of them either." Kate said as she scooted closer to him. "Count with me Rick." She whispered as another boom of thunder seemed to shake her whole building. "One, two..."

"This is silly, Kate." Rick confessed to her as his body stiffened when the lightening flashed across the sky. "I know it's just a storm and we are save in here..."

"Kiss me." She whispered.

"Wha... Kate, I don't..."

Kate shushed him by placing a finger to his lips. "Don't you want to kiss me?"

Rick could only nod as she closed the distance between them and she moved her hand to the back of his head to guide him closer. He found his voice just before their lips touched. "I dream of kissing you every night, Kate"

As soon as the words left his lips, she covered them with hers. It started out slow and sensual like the good ones always do, but when she ran her tongue over his lower lip... He lost it.

Rick opened his mouth to her and pulled her closer to him. Kate was practically up on her knees, turned to face him as the kiss grew in intensity. Rick slid his hands up her thighs slowly until he came to her waist, then he gripped her there and pulled her over to straddle him. Kate moaned into his mouth as she felt his arousal against her core and she began to loosen the buttons of his shirt.

"No, wait Kate." He mumbled against her forceful lips.

Kate pulled back from her assault on his lips and looked at him. "I dream of kissing you every night too." She told him as she pulled his shirt tails loose from his jeans. "I dream of doing a lot more than just kissing..." Her voice softened as she leaned back into him and freed the last buttons, then slid his shirt off his shoulders.

Rick held her face just inches from his and leaned his forehead against hers. He chuckled as she push him back against the couch and pulled his arms through the sleeves of his shirt and then tossed it to the floor. "I don't want this to just be us 'comforting' each other, Kate."

"It isn't." Kate growled as she leaned into his ear and took hold of his hand, bringing it right to her juncture.

A hiss left his lips as he felt the heat coming off her center and he fought the urge to rub his hand more forcefully against her. "Oh God, Kate..." Realizing he was fighting a losing battle, he twisted his wrist and palmed her heat. "So hot... I can feel the heat coming off you."

"Yes!" Kate moaned as he pressed the heel of his palm against her and his fingertips circled the seam of her slacks, right over her swollen nub. Rick fisted his other hand into her hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her to him, crashing his lips to hers as she called out and his hips bucked up out of instinct when she bit down on his lower lip. "So hot... and wet... for you." She purred as she nibbled down his neck and her hands worked the snap of his jeans free.

A shiver ran through his body when he felt her fingers tickle the metal teeth of his zipper and he grew harder and harder every time she made a noise, nipped, or moved against him. "Slow down just a little, Kate." He quietly begged her as he hugged her tighter to his bare chest.

Kate gave him just a minute to calm down, then she began lightly kissing his chest. "Take me to bed. Make love to me."

Rick quickly stood up and Kate tightened her legs around his waist as he walked them towards her room. "You have no idea how happy you just made me." He said as they exited the living room.

Kate reached her hand down behind her backside to cup his firm, denim covered erection and smiled when he stopped walking and his eyes rolled back in his head. "I found evidence that proves your happiness, Mr. Castle."

"Don't you prefer 'HARD' evidence, Detective?" Rick mumbled against her skin as he resumed carrying her to the bedroom, holding her upper body close to his with one hand while the other worked on the buttons of her blouse.

Kate tilted her head back to allow him more access to her neck, enjoying his touches, his kisses, and his words. Her mind finally grasp the meaning of his last words... 'Don't you prefer HARD evidence, Detective?' And her body stiffened as she realized exactly what he had meant. He wasn't fully aroused yet and he already felt larger than any man she had ever been with. A small amount of panic ran over her but was easily overpowered by her desire to have him, all of him.

He felt her tense up and he searched her eyes, praying he didn't find regret in them. "Talk to me, Kate." Rick pleaded with her as he tapped the underside of her thighs, signaling for her to unwrap her long legs from his waist. "Is something wrong?"

Kate let her head fall to his chest as her bare feet hit the floor and her arms encircled his waist. She couldn't bring herself to look at him as she spoke. "Rick, I've never... I mean, you said..."

Rick placed his index finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Did I say something that upset you?" She closed her eyes and softly shook her head side to side. "Look at me, tell me what's bothering you."

"I guess I'm a little scared."

Rick let out the breath he had been holding and laughed. "I'm terrified." He confessed to her. "I am scared shitless that I will do something to screw this up or that I am not enough for you."

Now it was Kate's turn to laugh. "You are more than enough for me, that's what scares me a little." She hoped he understood what she was meaning without having to come out and say it. No such luck, he just looked at her and waited for her to continue. Kate couldn't believe he was so clueless about what she was talking about. She took a deep breath and decided to just bite the bullet, spell it out for him. "This..." She started as she palmed his crotch. "May be too much for me."

A light bulb went off inside Rick's head and he finally understood what she was afraid of. "Do you trust me Kate?"

She nodded as she answered and tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about how much she did trust him. "With my life."

Rick noticed the moisture gathering in her eyes and he leaned in to kiss away the tears before they could fall. "I'm in love with you Katherine Beckett."

Kate felt her heart swell and she followed his lead. "I'm in love with you too."

Their lips fused together like never before as the storm outside took a backseat to the one building in intensity inside Kates bedroom. Rick removed Kates shirt and tossed it, his lips blazed a trail down her neck and chest. His left hand reached around her back and twisted the clasp of her bra open at the same time his right one unsnapped the button of her pants.

"Oh, you're good." Kate smirked at him.

"You aint seen nothing yet." He smiled back at her as he knelt down and lowered the zipper with his teeth. Rick ran his hands up the back of her legs and cupped her ass briefly before grabbing the waistbands of both her pants and panties and slid them over her hips, he looked up at her and noted her bra hadn't slid free after he unclasp it. The straps were off her shoulders but the position of her arms prevented the material from falling away from her breasts.

Rick placed a gentle kiss below her navel, then another one a little lower. As his hands eased her jeans and underwear past her sex, his lips followed. When he kissed right above her clit, she shivered and her bra hit the top of his head. He shook his head so that the bra would fall off his head and onto the floor and stiffened his tongue so that it would tease her bud with each swipe, resulting in all kinds of sounds of approval from Kate.

Rick didn't try to hide his smile as he peeled her jeans and panties down her legs and she stepped out of them. He kissed back up her body then paused to pay homage to her breast. She moaned and twisted as he kissed and sucked each nipple repeatedly.

"Rick, stop teasing me." Kate whined as she pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply. She pulled his fly fully open and then slid her thumbs beneath both remaining article of clothing and began to slide them down. She knelt down and looked up at him as she brought her hands up to the front of his boxers. Rick closed his eyes and moaned when her thumbs brushed his erection as she reached for the elastic waistband and pulled it away from his body so that she could free him.

Rick decided to help so he pushed his jeans down while she admired his now uncovered manhood. He watched her as she copied his previous moves and she leaned in to kiss his navel as she slid the boxers further down his legs. His cock twitched when her warm lips touched his lower abs, first the right side, then the left. Her hair tickled his thighs as she moved her head from side to side and just when he thought she couldn't possibly torture him anymore, she kissed his engorged member.

"Ahh, Kate." Rick was trying to regain some control, not wanting this to all be over with before it even started. "Please... I can't... ooh yeah."

Teaseing him was adding to her desire and she was enjoying watching his body react to her ministrations. She opened her mouth and took the head of him into it's warmth, her tongue flicked his slit then she took in more of him.

Rick used the last bit of self control he had to pull free of her talented mouth. He pulled her up to him and spun her around quickly, causing her to tumble onto the bed. He stepped out of the puddle of clothing at his feet and laid down beside her. "I love you." He whispered just before his lips claimed hers then he pulled back to make sure, one last time, that this is what she wants.

"I love you too." Kate smiled as she lifted her head up, offering her lips to him again. "Make love to me."

Rick crushed her body to his and rolled her on top of him. His hands roamed down her back and cupped her ass as his lips and tongue battled hers. He rolled his hips and Kate moaned as his cock pressed against her clit. Kate bucked towards him, wanting more friction, craving penetration. "Please get inside me, I can't take it anymore."

Rick rolled them to lay on their sides, he reached down between their bodies and took hold of himself and Kate threw her leg over his hip. He teased her swollen nub with the head of his dick, then thrust forward through her lips.

Kate bit down on his lip when she felt him slide closer to her opening and her heel dug into his ass as she pulled him closer. Her kisses became more brutal as he moved slowly back and forth, each stroke bringing him closer to her entrance.

"So wet..." Rick gasp out as he kissed down her neck. "And so hot..."

Kate moaned when his mouth covered her nipple and he gently sucked. The angle of his thrusts had changed slightly since he had begun kissing her breasts and they were now in a position to allow entry. "Oh God yes!" Kate exclaimed when Rick grabbed her leg, pulled it further up his side and his tip nudged her entrance.

As if her lips and hands weren't torturing him enough, her soft and sexy voice made his blood boil and sent a shiver through his body at the same time. Rick cupped her ass to hold her in position and thrust harder, pushing the head of him into her heated core.

"YES!" They both shouted out when they were finally joined in the most intimate way. Rick kissed back up Kate's neck to her lips. His tongue copied the movements of his hips, both were penetrating shallow and slow. He felt her vaginal walls opening up more allowing him to slip deeper and deeper with each thrust. Finally in as deep as this position would allow, he stilled his hips and pulled his lips from hers.

"Extaordinary." He whispered as he rolled her onto her back and covered her body with his. Kate arched her back and her fingers dug into the small of Rick's back when he placed a hand behind her knee and pulled it up, closer to his side. He kissed he deeply while her body adjusted to the new angle and depth of penetration.

"More..." Kate pleaded as she brought her other leg up and lifted her ass off the bed. "Ahh... Yes!" She hissed as he eased the rest of his length into her.

Now fully sheathed by her, Rick threw back his head and shouted. "FUCK!"

Kate laughed at his outburst of profanity and lowered her hips back onto the bed slowly. Never before had she been so filled by a man, the sensations were all new to her and she was instantly addicted. "I can feel your heartbeat inside of me." She informed his as she reached up to nibble his neck. "The blood rushing through your big cock..."

"Oh, God Kate... " Rick growled then silenced her with his lips, muffling her moans as he began pumping in and out. "You're so tight... Feels so good."

"Don't stop." Kate gasp as she felt her orgasm building.

Rick could feel her muscles begin to spasm and he sped up his thrusts. "Cum for me Kate." He drew his legs up and sat back on his heels, one of his hands traced up and down her chest and the other clamped tightly to her hip. Rick looked down to where they were joined and watched as he slide in and out of her and he let out an animalistic sound as he felt her tremors increase. "That's it baby, fall..."

Kate tightened around him and he held back his own release as he watched Kate enjoy hers. Her back arched, her eyes slammed shut, and her head lolled from side to side. Rick slowed his movements but never stopped as she thrashed beneath him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, hooked his arms under hers and pulled her up to straddle him.

"AHHH... O God, Rick!" Kate shrieked as this new position drove him in deeper.

Rick felt her tense up again so he held still, giving her time to adjust. Their tongues dueled as he cupped her breast, then his lips traveled down her neck and his hand went towards her heat. She moaned and arched into his hand when his thumb pressed against her clit.

Kate started rocking back and forth and Rick's thumb moved from side to side, flicking her bean in rhythm to her gyrations. He couldn't pound into her like he wanted to but he knew that wasn't going to be a problem for either of them. His balls were aching for release and he could tell she was close again.

"Look at me." Rick begged her as he moved his hands to her hips and gripped her tight, pulling her as close to him as she could get. "Keep your eyes open."

Kate smiled at him and nodded then gasp as Rick used his grip on her to raise her up and slam her down. "FUCK!"

Rick nipped up her neck as he continued to raise and lower her onto his throbbing cock. Kate threw her head back in ecstasy as his rhythm increased and his nips on her neck became more forceful.

Kate felt him throb and lengthen inside her and knew he was fixing to cum. She opened her eyes wide and saw the love in his shinning back at her. On the next up thrust, she tightened her walls and gripped his manhood as tightly as she could. He kissed her lips lightly as he raised up on his knees then lowered her back to lay flat on the bed. Propped up on his elbows, their faces just inches from each other, he pulled almost all the way out then easily slid back into her.

"You are so beautiful." Rick murmured against her lips, his thrusts becoming faster and rougher.

Kate smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever witnessed and mouthed the words 'I love you' just before she shattered. True to her promise, she kept her eyes on him as she surrendered to him completely.

The pulsing of her core pushed Rick over the edge. He grunted and slammed into her as his orgasm hit and he filled her womb with his seed. His hips slowed to a stop and he eased out of her and onto his back. Kate snuggled in close to his side and placed her hand on his chest, her head on his shoulder. Rick kissed the top of her head and inhaled deeply. "Goodnight my love."

Kate yawned and then mumbled. "Nite Rick."

**What did you think? Click on the tab below and let me know, or hop on over to Twitter and look me up Rayleenw


End file.
